Love and Bonds
by DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles
Summary: A decade to the day she left a strong Kunoichi of the leaf village returns. She's back to keep her promises and to reunite with the brother and lover she left behind. Naruto/?/?/?. Kakashi/femOc.Rated M for future content. Don't like an OC? Don't read.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I've been gone forever but I'm back. I apologize for disappearing for a few months. My creative juices were having a drought and my muses were in hiding so I had no inspiration. Then one of my muses showed up and threw a plot bunny at me. This is the result of that plot bunny. This will be a slow going story used to get my juices flowing.**

**The pairing for Naruto is already set. It's a small harem of three girls. The secondary main pairing besides that is KakaOc. This Oc is the deuteragonist or second main character. NO YAOI!**

**Ahem. Anyway I hope you all read this first chapter and enjoy it as much as my other two stories. Also just so you all know this takes place after the Reunion between Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke but before Asuma's death.**

**Disclaimer: To quote EdStargazer, one of my fav authors, "I do not own Naruto. Slavery is illegal anyhow."**

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Chapter 1: Her Return. His Inheritance. Part 1.

-Gates of Konoha-

Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo sat in the guard booth as they did every other day, bored out of their minds. Kotetsu was sleeping and Izumo was doodling on the back of a piece of paper work from a stack that Tsunade told him to take and 'Do whatever he wished with it' with a mumbled 'Burn it with fire!' as an idea.

Izumo looked up and out the gates when he heard the faint clomp of ninja sandals on the dirt road. He saw what appeared to be a Kunoichi that seemed familiar. He prodded Kotetsu.

"Yo Ko wake up. I said wake up damn it!." He snapped in his friend's ear. Kotetsu almost jumped out of his chair at the sound of Izumo's voice. He looked at his friend.

"What what, what's wrong 'Zumo?" He asked now wide awake. Izumo just pointed outside the gates at the approaching figure that was now just standing there just outside the gates. They had a good look at her now. She had long dark spiky blue hair that went to her knees; she was about 5'7", thin and curvy. She wore a standard Konoha jonin outfit but hanging off her belt was an ANBU mask. They couldn't tell what animal it was.

As If feeling their eye's on her she brought her face level from where she had been looking at the gates.

When her silver eyes met the eyes of the two chunin they finally got a look at her face. She was beautiful and the instant she smiled at them they knew who she was.

"You…"They gasped out as one.

"Yeah, Me." said the Kunoichi.

-Same time Ichiraku ramen-

Team Kakashi was celebrating Kakashi's return to health. They were also using this to get over the meeting with Sasuke. Sakura and Yamato spoke excitedly back and forth about Konoha history. Sai sat watching them closely. Kakashi and Naruto sat silently side by side 'til they knew the other three were in their own world. Naruto smiled at Kakashi.

"I'm glad you're better Inu-nii" the blonde said quietly. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Naruto sighed happily. Kakashi, meanwhile, quirked an eyebrow at the sound.

"What's the sigh for Naru?" He asked gently. Though the jonin had an inkling.

"Meh, just thinking. Today feels like something good is going to happen" the boy said with a smile. Then he suddenly had an urge to ask a question. He checked that the others were still chatting away. When he saw they were he started talking again.

"Hey Inu-nii mind if I ask a question?" he asked tentatively. Kakashi smiled again.

"Well you just did but you can ask another if need be." The jonin said with an eye smile. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ok I walked into that. Anyway, um, well why is it that I've never seen or heard of you dating anyone?" by the end Naruto shivered like he had just begun holding hands with the Shinigami. The jinchuuriki hoped Kakashi took no offense. Kakashi's eyebrows rose at the question. He knew Naruto was asking out of worry for him.

"Well mostly because the girl I thought I might have fallen in love with went out on a mission and never came back." He said knowing Naruto would know who he spoke of. Naruto's eyes widened.

"So you and she did have something going on." It was a statement not a question but Kakashi still nodded.

"You don't remember threatening me do you Naru?" he said with a laugh at the memory of a five year old Naruto bolding yelling 'You had better treat my Nee-chan well or I'll beat you up!'. Naruto look confused for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah I remember." Naruto grew sad. "I miss her."

"I do too. I think about her every day." The jonin said in a quiet voice while he rubbed his right shoulder. Naruto just nodded, he did too.

"You know today is the ten year anniversary of her departure and even today I feel that she isn't dead and that she'll keep her promise to come back." Naruto's words seemed farfetched but Kakashi felt the same.

"Well enough sad stuff. So you ready to begin more training soon?" He asked casually. They began enthusiastically talking about training.

-Back at the gates-

"I can't believe it. Ten years to the day and you appear from nowhere?" Izumo said in shock. To think a woman who was probably his and Kotetsu's best female friend had come back home after so long.

"Hey calm down 'Zumo I bet Okami-hime had her reasons." He said being the calm one for once. On the inside he was ecstatic seeing his old teammate. The Kunoichi they dubbed 'Okami-hime' nodded.

"Yes I was forced to take a mission out of the village and I just returned now. Finally, I'm here again. To keep a promise made all that time ago." She said with a sad smile. Izumo and Kotetsu smiled a little. As shocking as it was they were both happy to see her alive and home.

"Well it's good to see you back but we have to bring you to Tsunade-sama." Izumo said gently. Okami-hime just nodded remembering protocols from long ago.

"My chakra is a little shot from running here for a day and a half straight so could you guys bring me to Hokage tower?" She asked leaning gingerly against the guard post. Suddenly she looked much more tired to the two and that worried them both a little. They nodded and each made a shadow clone before taking one of her hands each and shunshining her to the tower.

-Hokage tower, bottom of stairs-

The trio appeared in a swirl of leaves. Okami-hime smiled at them. She told them to go back to their post and that she'd go see the Hokage herself. They gave her worried looks but complied.

She walked swiftly up the steps. At the top she found a short haired woman in a kimono. Her eyes lit up when she recognized the woman.

"Shizune." She said fondly and quietly. Shizune however heard it anyway. The woman looked up and her eye's met silver ones she recognized from long ago. She voiced her shock in the only way she could.

"Oh my God!" Shizune screamed loudly. So loudly Tsunade was out the door looking around frantically for why Shizune had screamed. When her own eyes fell on the young woman standing in front of her she fell silent while she and Shizune both brought a hand to their mouths in shock.

"Hello Tsunade-baa-sama." Okami-hime said with a smile. She was suddenly crushed in a hug by the blonde Kage.

"I can't believe it's you. You're here!" Tsunade said frantically. The usually strong female sannin broke into tears while hugging the dark haired Kunoichi to her. She then turned to tell Shizune to cancel all appointments. Her normally stubborn apprentice did it instantly and followed Tsunade and the smiling Kunoichi into the office.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Tsunade asked tactfully, at least for her. "I want a full debriefing right now."

"Um Tsunade-sama?" the woman said tentatively. Tsunade just cocked her head to the side. "There are three people I'd like you to summon before I begin my story."

-Team Kakashi training ground 7-

Team Kakashi had been going over some drills when an ANBU suddenly appeared in the field.

"Forgive my interruption Kakashi-sempai, Ten… Yamato-sempai but Hokage-sama bid me to tell you to bring Uzumaki Naruto and yourself to her immediately Kakashi-sempai." said the ANBU who wore an eagle mask. Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto he just smiled a small smile and shrugged.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow but nodded. He turned to Naruto who walked up beside him after his smile calmed Sakura. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you Washi-kun we'll go immediately." Kakashi said and with a nod to Yamato he and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-Hokage Tower-

Kakashi and Naruto appeared outside Tsunade's office where they found Jiraiya waiting with Shizune.

"Oh good your all here now one moment please." Shizune said before she swiftly entered Tsunade's office without allowing the three men to see within the office. They all stuck an eyebrow in the air at Shizune's strange behavior. After that strangeness Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin what are you here for? Is it some kind of meeting on Akatsuki?" Naruto asked his perverted teacher. Jiraiya's eye twitched but he answered anyway.

"I told you to stop calling me that gaki. Anyway I don't know what this is about. I know it's not about Akatsuki because I'd be inside already." The sannin said. He was just as confused as they were about why Tsunade called them here.

Before any of them could say anything else Shizune stepped back out of the office slightly. She opened only one door.

"You three may enter now." She said. The three men shuffled past her into Tsunade's office. Before Naruto could start his usual shenanigans with Tsunade. He heard a gasp and then the sound of someone starting to cry. He and his two sensei's all turned to where the sound came from and before them and across the room was a beautiful woman whose tears flowed from her silver eyes. The three men's eyes all widened as they spoke as one.

"Minori-nee-chan/ Nori-chan/ Minori!" their voices held shock and happiness. Naruto suddenly surged forward and hugged the woman and began to cry into her shoulder. The now named Minori rubbed Naruto's back in slow circles.

"You got so big Naru-chan." The twenty six year old woman said with a smile. Her tears both happy and sad still flowed openly down her cheeks. Naruto just nodded into her shoulder.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for a decade." He said in a sad voice his sniffling making it hard to hear him. "I missed you." He finished as he hugged his beloved sister closer.

"And I you, Naruto-kun." She said returning his fierce hug with just as much force.

Meanwhile she looked over Naruto's shoulder to the two light haired ninja behind him. Kakashi's eyes met her's for a single moment that felt like an eternity where they both saw a distant longing in each other's eyes as well as feelings that they hadn't really felt in quite a while like the love they felt for each other. Kakashi looked away astonished by the silent message that passed between them.

"Naruto-kun could you let me go for a bit you're not the only one I want to hug." She said gently. The boy released her grudgingly. She smiled a million watt smile at him and he automatically felt better. He then wondered if that was how others felt when he smiled like that.

Minori stepped past Naruto and up to Jiraiya. She smiled at the man and he held his arms wide. She took the clue and hugged the sannin with a strong grip.

"It's been a while Jiji." Minori said happily. Jiraiya smiled and held his granddaughter close.

"I know Minori I tried to find you but…" Jiraiya started to say but was interrupted by a shout from Naruto.

"Wait a minute Ero-sennin is your grandfather nee-chan?" Naruto's voice was loud and full of shock. Minori turned and was frowning. She turned back to look at her grandfather. Jiraiya gulped and looked at Tsunade. The Hokage shivered knowing where this was going.

"So he doesn't know any of the truth does he?" the way Minori growled her words made Naruto wonder why his sister was so angry. Wait now that he thought about it what did she mean by the 'truth'. Then Naruto noticed both Ero-sennin and Baa-chan shake their heads.

"So Sandaime-sama lied to me." Minori growled. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Minori's words.

"Um Nori-nee-chan, what do you mean about jiji lying to you?" he asked in a confused voice. Minori looked at her otouto sadly.

"Before I say anything drop the 'baka' mask Naruto. I taught you to conceal your intelligence on the condition it would never be from me." The woman said sternly. Naruto's head drooped. He then came up and his posture was steady and his eyes were calm. The other four human occupants of the room were shocked at this sudden change.

"Good now do you remember several months before I left you asked me if I knew why everyone treated you the way they do? And do you remember asking me if I knew who your parents were?" she got nods for both questions.

"Yeah I asked and you said that you'd tell me everything once I became a genin." He said in a sad voice.

"I know but I always knew as a ninja something could happen to me so I gave Sarutobi a scroll with everything I wanted to tell you on it and made him promise to give it to you when you became a genin. Of course it was only to be if something happened to me."

After saying this the young woman walked to the portrait of the Yondaime and smiled lovingly at it before biting her thumb and making a line across the Yondaime's nose the blood disappeared and a seal appeared and the portrait clicked open. She reached in and pulled out a scroll. She walked over to Naruto and gave it to him.

"Read it then ask whatever you need to. Keep in mind otouto don't get angry too quickly." Minori said with a sad smile. Naruto looked at the scroll cautiously. The he unrolled it and began to read. Many emotions flashed across naruto's eyes. Surprise, anger, sadness, happiness, fondness, and finally settling back to anger. He looked up with watery eyes his anger and sorrow clear in them.

"Why did jiji keep this from me? Why haven't any of you told me the Truth? Why were you waiting to tell me this? Why when I was a genin nee-chan?" Naruto's voice got louder than at the end dangerously soft. His words and eyes full of anguish.

"I don't know why Hiruzen kept that scroll and never gave it to you. I think it's probably the same reason why this lot didn't tell you. What that is I'll let them tell you. Why did I wait? I wanted to prepare you! I expected to have been able to protect and raise you. Make you strong enough so that you didn't have to worry about taking Tou-san's name. I Expected to be here for you. I made that scroll on the thought that I might die before you became a genin because I was ANBU and I was shooting for commander. But it was only supposed to be if I died after I had trained you a good bit." Minori's voice started sad then became angry quickly. She took a deep breath and looked pointedly at the others in the room.

"Baa-chan I don't understand you really ARE my Obaa-chan and yet you weren't here and you get upset when I call you that even though it's real. I want to know why." Naruto said softly while walking to Tsunade's side. Tsunade looked up at the sad face of her magomusuko. She saw his face be overlapped by Nawaki, then Dan, and then Minato and Kushina, all disapproving of her part in Naruto's current pain and sorrow. She did the first thing she could think of she grabbed the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. He tried to struggle but she held fast.

"I'm sorry. I was told you were dead. You know my history. After losing your grand uncle and your grandfather I was hurting. Yet I had to take care of your father. When your father and mother died and I was told you were dead too I broke. So I left. When you and Jiraiya found me that day all those years ago now I wanted to grab you and make sure you were real. The reason I get upset is to hide my pain and regret. Seeing you alive and knowing I wasn't there to raise and guide and protect you I was ashamed. So I acted angry at you hoping you would stop calling me baa-chan cause I didn't feel I deserved for you to see me as family." By the end Tsunade had tears streaming down her face.

"I keep calling you that cause it just felt right. Now I know why." Naruto said softly as he stopped struggling. He hugged Tsunade and they both cried. Jiraiya sighed deeply. Naruto looked to his teacher with accusing and questioning eyes. Naruto was shocked when he saw a single tear flow from Jiraiya's eye.

"I tried you know. I watched over you as best I could. The stipend you got as a kid was from me. Your 'Gama-chan' was from me too." Jiraiya took a deep breath. He looked at his student with sad eyes.

"I never understood why your parents gave you the name of the character in my first book and named me your god father your Kyoufu." Jiraiya had to stop and take another breath as he held back tears.

"Your first book?" Naruto asked confused. Minori sighed wistfully.

"Remember otouto? I used to read it to you when you were little." She said gently. Naruto's eyes widened.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" he said with a fond remembrance. "I loved it 'cause the main character had the same name as me. I never knew I was named for that character."

"Your parents said they wanted you to grow up to be just like the ninja in the book. Truth is you are. And I'm sure they'd be damned proud of you. Cause I know I am." said Jiraiya with small smile as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto finally turned to Kakashi. He opened his mouth but shut it when Kakashi held up a hand.

"I know I should have told you. I should have trained you more. I owed your father and mother more than I ever owed Obito but I saw my younger self in Sasuke and wanted to make sure he didn't make the mistake I did. I failed he made a worse one." Kakashi took a deep breath.

"There hasn't been one damn day since Minori-chan first disappeared that I've done right by you. For that I am deeply sorry." Kakashi shocked Naruto by getting down on his knees and putting his forehead to the floor. Minori smiled sadly at the sight. Naruto bent down and grabbed Kakashi under the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"I don't blame you. You, who have saved me more times than I can even remember. You are my nii-san Kakashi. You're family. Of course I forgive you." Naruto said his voice calm and kind. Kakashi raised his head to look directly into Naruto's eyes. Within he saw sadness, anger, happiness, and finally forgiveness. He pulled the blonde boy into a hug which was returned.

Naruto looked up after he and Kakashi separated. He smiled at his sister who was smiling sadly.

"I forgive you all." He said simply. "I'm glad I have a family."

Minori smiled. She walked up and hugged her Otouto.

"And we are glad to be your family. Now I think we should clear up where I've been since we got a little side tracked." Minori said taking a seat in front of Tsunade's desk. The three men followed.

"Now where to begin?" Minori pondered to herself.

**_DOOOOOOOOOOOM_  
**

**An: Longest first chapter ever. This is unbeta'd. I've realized trying to have beta's is a little aggravating. So I ask you my dear readers if you can be so kind tell me if there are any grammatical and/or spelling issues that jump out at you.**

**Again I'm sorry for taking so damn long to get back forgive me?**

**Anyway R&R even if it's just to tell me you like it and then yell at me for being gone so long!**

**Like my line breaks everyone?  
**

**DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles exit stage down.**


End file.
